The proposed research involves the development of new organoselenium reagents which effect important synthetic transformations in ways which are superior to currently available procedures. These new-developed procedures will be used as the key steps in the syntheses of a number of biologically-important compounds. Finally we plan to synthesize a large variety of organoselenium compounds which can be tested for biological activity.